No Dog Escapes from the McBride House/Transcript
This is the transcript to The Adventures of Lynn Loud episode No Dog Escapes from the McBride House. Transcript OF LOUD HOUSE; SCENE CUTS TO LYNN TALKING TO HER MOTHER Lynn: Hey mom, how can I make some money? Mrs. Loud: Lynn, I heard that our next door neighbors, the McBride family, are going on a cruise tomorrow. They are looking for someone to watch their dog Scout, and I bet they will pay you some good cash when they get back. Lynn: Good idea, mom! I always wanted to play with our dog because I hear dogs are great at sports, but I never get to have time with Charles because my sisters and brother won’t let me share him! Mrs. Loud: That’s not the issue right now, honey. You need to talk to the McBrides about this. We will deal with Charles later. Lynn: Alright! Bye! Mrs. Loud: Bye, honey! CUTS TO LYNN TALKING TO THE MCBRIDES Lynn: Can I watch Scout while you guys are on vacation! Harold McBride: Sure, why didn’t you just say so! We needed someone to watch Scout but no one wanted to watch him. We are willing to give you 50 bucks when we get back in a week. Lynn: 50 bucks? Oh boy, yes, I will watch the dog! Clyde: Lynn’s watching Scout? Aww dang, I wanted Lori, my future wife, to do it! But it’s alright, I guess. Howard McBride: Lynn, come back tomorrow at 12 PM to talk about all the responsibilities you have when you watch Scout. Lynn: Got it. RUNS OFF; SCENE CUTS BACK TO THE LOUD HOUSE Mrs. Loud: Did you get the job? Lynn: Good news mom! I can watch their dogs and earn 50 bucks for a limited edition soccer ball! Mrs. Loud: Sounds great! Have they taught you the responsibilities yet? Lynn: Not yet, but they will tomorrow at 12 PM. Mrs. Loud: I’ll remind you tomorrow in case you forget, ok? Lynn: I won’t forget, mom! (calling Lucas) I’m sorry, but I have to watch our next door neighbor’s dog for one week starting tomorrow. Sorry if I’m not going to be active in the next week. Lucas: (calling Lynn) How about we can watch the dog together? I’ve watched dogs before, and it went good. I once got $200 for watching a rich family’s dog! Lynn: (calling Lucas) Cool! So, can you meet me at my house at 12 PM tomorrow? We will go to the McBrides’ and talk to them about our responsibilities. Lucas: (calling Lynn) I’ll be there, don’t worry about a thing. Lynn: (calling Lucas) See you tomorrow! Bye! HANGS UP PHONE; 1 DAY LATER TIMECARD; SCENE CUTS TO FRONT YARD OF THE NELSONS' HOUSE Lucas: Hey Lynn! Lynn: Hey Lucas! So, I think it’s about time that we go up to the McBrides’ and learn the responsibilities we need in order to make the 50 bucks. Lucas: Cool! AND LUCAS RING THE MCBRIDES’ DOORBELL Howard McBride: Hello, Lynn. Who is your friend? Lynn: That’s my friend, Lucas. He is willing to help out and earn some money. Harold McBride: Cool! Howard, is it fine if we give them both $50? Howard McBride: I was thinking giving them $25 each, but sure, that will do. Lucas: Can we come in! Harold McBride: Sure, come right in and take a seat! AND LUCAS TAKE A SEAT Lynn: So, what are our responsibilities? Howard McBride: So, you need to take Scout out every 3 hours, take him outside five times a day, refill his food and water bowl twice a day, clean up any pee or poo in the house, take him on a walk twice a day, and on any circumstance, do not leave the door open. Lynn and Lucas: Got it. Harold McBride: And if do not take good care of the dog, we’re not giving any money to both of you. Clyde: Dads, is it time to go on the cruise? Howard McBride: AT WATCH Actually, it is time to go. Don’t forget to take good care of Scout! Lynn and Lucas: Bye! And we promise to take really good care of Scout! HAROLD, AND CLYDE RUN OUT DOOR Lucas: What was the first thing we needed to do? Lynn: I think Howard said we needed to take Scout out first. CUTS TO OUTSIDE Lucas: Eww… did they expect us to clean this up? Lynn: They didn’t tell me, but let’s just ignore picking up the poop. Lucas: Good, because we don’t need that. Lynn: So what was next on our list? Lucas: Take him outside 5 hours a day. Lynn: But we’re already outside! Lucas: I mean, like playing fetch with the dog. I believe that’s what Howard meant by “going outside” Lynn: If that’s the case, then let’s go to the backyard and play some sports with Scout! CUTS TO BACKYARD WHERE LYNN, LUCAS, AND SCOUT ARE PLAYING FETCH Lucas: Catch boy! BALL TO SCOUT CATCHES BALL; RUNS OVER TO LYNN Lynn: Now hand it over, Scout! Scout: OVER BALL TO LYNN Bark! Lynn: (in baby voice) Who’s a good boy, who’s a good boy! BALL Lucas: Umm, I think he’s kind of tired. Lynn: You’re right. Lucas: What was next on the list? Lynn: I think we needed to fill up his food and water bowl. CUTS TO INSIDE OF MCBRIDES’ HOUSE; LYNN FILLS UP BOWLS WITH FOOD AND WATER Lynn: Come on boy, eat! Scout: AND DRINKING Bark! LYNN AND LUCAS Lucas: I’m glad to see that he’s full of energy again. Lynn: What did we need to do next? Lucas: We needed to clean up any poop or pee in the house, which he did not do yet. PEES Lynn: Eww! She’s peeing on the floor right now! I think right after we’re done cleaning this up, I might need to take a shower. Lucas: We're just cleaning it up with our hands, you know. Lynn: True. AND LUCAS CLEAN UP PEE Lucas: Thank gosh that got over very quickly. Lynn: Yeah, but we definitely need to wash our hands! AND LUCAS WASH HANDS Lucas: Say Lynn, what do you think Howard wanted to do after this? Lynn: Didn’t he want us to take him on a walk? Lucas: Oh. In that case, let’s take him out for a walk. AND LUCAS TAKE SCOUT FOR A WALK; MONTAGE LASTS 30 SECONDS Lynn: Phew! I think that’s enough for now. Lucas: Me too. I’m ready to take a nap. Lynn: We really don’t need to wake up for AT WATCH 2 hours and 40 minutes. That’s enough nap time for us, right? Lucas: Yeah. Time for us to catch some z’s. ZOOMS ON SLIGHTLY OPEN DOOR; “DRAMATIC IMPACT #1” IS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND; SCENE CUTS TO LYNN AND LUCAS IN BED Lynn: Lucas, is the door open? Lucas: No, there is nothing to worry about. Lynn: Let's just forget about it. It's not like she is going to run out there anyways. RUNS OUT DOOR; 2 HOURS AND 40 MINUTES TIMECARD Lucas: (yawning) We should take the dog out now, Lynn. Lynn: It's been 2 hours and 40 minutes already? It feels like just an hour passed! Lucas: That happens all the time when we're sleeping. Lynn: You have a point. Let's get the dog outside to go potty. AND LUCAS GO DOWNSTAIRS Lucas: Scout, come here boy! Lynn: Scout, it's time to go outside! Lucas: Scout! Come on Scout! Lynn: Where are you, Scout? Lucas: She's not responding, which is weird because he almost always does when we are around here. Lynn: Where else may he might be? Lucas: Have you checked in the basement, Lynn? RUSHES TO THE BASEMENT; THEN COMES RIGHT BACK UP Lynn: Nope, he's not in the basement! Lucas: Where the heck is he? Lynn: I just found out the door was accidentally left open! Lucas: My bad! I just thought it was closed but I guess it was slightly open, and Scout somehow managed to get out! Lynn: No time to explain, let's just find him! CUTS TO THE LOUD HOUSE GARAGE Lucas: Hey Luna, have you seen a Shiba Inu run across the yard? Luna: (in British accent) Sorry dude, I haven't seen a Shiba. CUTS TO ROYAL WOODS PARK Lynn: Hey Rusty Spokes, have you seen a Shiba Inu? Rusty Spokes: No, I haven't seen a Shiba. Also, why aren't you leading our bike club anymore? Lynn: I'm just really busy nowadays. Rusty Spokes: See you around, Lynn-sanity! CUTS TO DOWNTOWN ROYAL WOODS Lucas: Have you, you, you, or you seen a Shiba Inu? Three of the four random strangers: Nope, not a single one. One of the four random strangers: Well, I've just seen one. Lynn: Where? One of the four random strangers: I just saw one at an adoption center. It looks so darn cute! I'm thinking about adopting it! Lucas: What are we going to do? We can't just re-adopt him! Lynn: I doubt it's Scout, but let's just check it anyways. CUTS TO ADOPTION CENTER Lucas: Can you show me the Shiba you have up for adoption. Adoption Center worker: Oh, Scout? We still got him. Lynn and Lucas: (scream) Adoption Center worker: What are you screaming about? Lynn: (nervous) That we are finally going to check the dog out. Adoption Center worker: I don't see how one would scream over wanting to see a Shiba Inu, but alright, let's check him out. CUTS TO SHIBA INU'S CAGE Adoption Center worker: Welp, here's Scout. Lucas: Sure doesn't look like him... I mean, sure does look cute, eh? Adoption Center worker: People call him cute all the time, that's for sure! Lynn: Now that we think about it, we're not really that interested. Bye! Adoption Center worker: Bye! Nice talking to you two! OF THEM TRYING TO FIND DOG, LASTING 2 MINUTES; 3 DAYS LATER TIME CARD Lucas: I don't know what to do at this point. Maybe we should just confess to the McBrides that the dog ran away. Lynn: I think so too. (calling the McBrides) Howard McBride: Hello... LOUD OPENS THE MCBRIDE HOUSE'S DOOR Mrs. Loud: I found the dog you were looking for! Luna just saw him hiding in the garage 30 minutes ago, and we picked him up and brought him over to you Lynn: (hangs up phone) You did! We've been looking for it for 3 days and we haven't even thought about looking in our house! We only stayed in this house and Lucas's house because I needed a break from my sisters and brother! Mrs. Loud: I understand that, Lynn. We just heard back from the McBrides that they will be home in 1 minute. MCBRIDES OPEN THE MCBRIDE HOUSE'S DOOR Harold McBride: How was Scout? Lucas: (nervous) He was a really good dog, yeah, a really good dog! Howard McBride: We're glad to hear that Scout was being good. Did you guys do everything I said you had to do? Lynn: Yeah. Harold McBride: Here's both of your 50 bucks. Lynn and Lucas: Hooray for happy endings! Howard McBride: A happy ending indeed. AND LUCAS TAKE MONEY Mrs. Loud: Lincoln really wanted to play with Clyde after your cruise. Can he? Harold McBride: He's really tired. Maybe tomorrow, okay? Mrs. Loud: Sounds good. Also, Lynn you can play with Charles when you get home. Lynn: I finally get to play sports with my favorite dog! Scout: Grrr... Lynn: You too, Scout! CUTS TO THE LOUD HOUSE BACKYARD; LYNN SWINGS BAT AT BALL Lynn: Fetch boy, fetch! Charles: BALL Bark! BALL TO LYNN, LICKS LYNN Lynn: (laughing) Good boy, good boy! ENDS Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud Category:The Adventures of Lynn Loud episodes Category:Spin-off episodes Category:Transcript Category:Scripts